


L'antre du cuisinier

by Gypse



Category: One Piece
Genre: "eat" can take different meanings, Ficlet, Food, Gift, Humor, Kink Meme, M/M, to eat or be eaten
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 02:02:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6592216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gypse/pseuds/Gypse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zoro voulait juste chercher de quoi calmer son estomac affamé. Il ne se doutait pas de l'accueil que lui réservait Sanji.</p>
            </blockquote>





	L'antre du cuisinier

**Author's Note:**

  * For [drakys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/drakys/gifts).



Sanji, tout comme Zorro niera bien sûr quoi que ce soit, même la plus petite allusion à ce qui s'était passé ce soir-là. 

Sanji préparait tranquillement à manger sur le Vogue Merry. Après tout c'était en quelque sorte son fief, son domaine et nul n'avait intérêt à le déranger en pleine préparation du repas du soir, tout comme pour le déjeuner et le petit-déjeuner. Il virevoltait donc à ses fourneaux, découpant la viande en fines tranches égales, maniant le couteau avec dextérité. Son aisance parmi tout ces ingrédients, répandus sur la table, synonyme d'un bon repas, était agréable à voir.   
Était-ce pour cette raison que Zorro s'était permit d'entrer ce soir-là? 

Un pas lourd se distingua nettement au milieu des sons caractéristiques de la cuisine: sifflement de la vapeur, crépitement du feu, bruit du couteau qui s'abat sur la planche à découper en bois...  
Sanji ne prit même pas la peine de quitter des yeux la marmite où mijotait lentement la viande (accompagnée de légumes) d'une sorte de pot-au-feu de sa composition. 

" Qu'est ce que tu fais là? lança-t-il d'un ton rogue, qui signifiait très clairement "Dégage avant que je ne me décide à t'ajouter au menu". 

\- A ton avis? rétorqua le sabreur d'un ton tout aussi aimable. Je suis juste venu chercher à bouffer, vu le temps improbable que tu mets. Il poursuivit son chemin jusqu'à la table et allait s'emparer d'une miche de pain ronde et à peine sortie du four lorsqu'un couteau l'interrompit.  
De façon brutale, bien entendu. Il l'esquiva de façon agile avant de s'écrier:  
\- Ça va pas la tête? 

\- Tu mangera à l'heure du dîner, comme tout le monde. expliqua Sanji calmement. Cependant, le ton froid de sa voix démentait son apparence tranquille. 

\- Tu crois peut-être que je me soucie de ça, cuistot de mes deux? 

\- Et tu crois peut-être que je vais te permettre de te servir comme le rustre que tu es ? rétorqua le cuistot, sur un ton qui n'admettait pas de réplique. 

Bien sûr, le sabreur ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et décida de calmer son estomac à l'agonie, sans se soucier de l'avis du chef. Ce qui lui valu d'être assailli par une volée de couteaux de cuisines, aiguisés comme des rasoirs. Il les évita bien entendu, sauf un qui vint se ficher dans sa chemise, le punaisant au mur tel un insecte.

\- Hé mais t'es malade, espèce de cuistot de malheur ! 

Sanji s'approcha de lui d'un pas vif, du moins plus vif que d'ordinaire. En un instant, il était au-dessus de lui, enfin plutôt tout contre lui, nota Zoro avec un zeste de gêne. Le blond plaqua ses mains de chaque côté de son visage et prononça d'une voix basse :

\- Ici, c'est ma cuisine, alors tu suis mes règles, que ça te plaise ou non. 

Devant l'air récalcitrant de Zoro, qui s'apprêtait de toute évidence à protester, il ajouta : Tiens, goûte plutôt ça. Il lui tendit une cuillère d'où émanait un doux fumet. L'escrimeur fut bien obligé d'y goûter, malgré son embarras. Est ce que le blond se rendait compte de leur proximité soudaine ? Il pouvait presque sentir l'odeur de ses cheveux parmi celle de la cuisine, et son visage était terriblement proche du sien. Le garçon aux cheveux verts pouvait sentir sa bouche s'assécher, alors que sa respiration se faisait plus rapide.

Sanji, dont le regard se troublait peu à peu (sans doute à cause des oignons qu'il avait épluché plus tôt), demanda tout de même : Alors ? Sa voix était un peu étranglée. 

-Alors quoi ? rétorqua Zoro tout en essayant de détourner la tête. Il ne savait même plus où l'autre voulait en venir. Il chercha à se dégager et attrapa les poignets de son vis à vis. Ses poignets étaient plus fins qu'il ne l'imaginait, remarqua-t-il. Et sa peau chaude. Avant que Sanji n'ai pu protester, il lâcha une de ses mains tout en caressant légèrement l'intérieur de son bras, et chercha à s'éloigner, mais le blond lui barrait la route en quelque sorte. 

Il allait protester, lorsque Zoro mordit avec avidité dans un gâteau, lançant au passage:

« Oui c'est bon et alors ? » Le cuisinier chercha à lui retirer mais glissa, se rattrapa au bras de Zoro, lui tombant dessus. 

Rageur, il mordit alors dedans. 

Dans le gâteau. Celui qui dépassait encore de la bouche de Zoro. 

Celui-ci ne put qu'avaler sa moitié de surprise, avant que les lèvres du chef ne touchent les siennes.   
Sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi, le blond glissa ses bras autour de son comparse, sentant ainsi un torse chaud contre le sien, alors que ce dernier glissa une main le long de sa mâchoire, courant sur son cou puis rejoignant la base de la clavicule.

« Sanji, est ce que le repas est prêt ? s'écria alors Luffy fortement, tout en ouvrant la porte de la cuisine à la volée. Apparemment non, constata-t-il calmement avant de referment lentement la porte.


End file.
